1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless module.
2. Description of the Related Art
When used, wireless modules for transmitting and receiving radio signals are mounted on a mount object such as a circuit board. The wireless module disclosed in Patent Document 1 (see e.g. JP-A-2005-294885) includes a substrate, an antenna as a transmitter-receiver provided on the substrate, and a transmitting/receiving device (wireless IC chip) mounted on the substrate. The antenna is electrically connected to the wireless IC chip. The substrate has a principal surface and a reverse surface facing away from the principal surface. The antenna and the wireless IC chip are arranged on the principal surface. The wireless module is surface-mounted on the obverse surface of the mount object, with the reverse surface of the substrate facing the mount object.
Since the conventional wireless module is designed to be surface-mounted, it requires a relatively large space for mounting. Further, to prevent degradation of communication quality, in surface-mounting the wireless module on a mount object, other electronic components cannot be mounted on the reverse surface of the mount object at the region corresponding to the antenna of the wireless module. Such a limitation leads to waste of space.